


Catch and Shine

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Minerva has a few coins to spend.





	Catch and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'jewel'

It only made sense to spend the few coins of Aytolis' currency while in Aytolis, Minerva thought as she strolled through the market. They army had enough food and supplies for time being; they would be on the march in the morning, once injuries were tended to and all were decently rested. 

She was sure she didn't need anything, yet the few coins that jingled in her drawstring purse urged Minerva onward. There had to be something... 

And then she saw it, shining in the setting sunlight. The merchant was just starting to pack up his wares as she darted over and took the pendant in hand, holding it up to let the light catch the jewel at the center again. 

"How much?" Minerva asked a moment later. Hopefully she had enough. If she didn't, she'd find a way. The necklace belonged around Olivia's neck, bouncing softly as she danced, catching the light and sparkling. 

In the end, she had to haggle just a bit, but a bit was enough. Her purse was empty of coins but with the necklace tucked inside, wrapped in silk.

Now she just needed to decide how best to give it. Blunt didn't tend to work well with Olivia. Perhaps mid-dance, with a distracting kiss and deft hands to work the clasp? 

Minerva smiled at the thought.


End file.
